Medical devices such as stents, stent-grafts, grafts, or vena cava filters and catheters, balloon catheters, and medical balloons for their delivery are utilized in a number of medical procedures and situations, and as such their structure and function are well known.
Catheters for example, may be used in a variety of medical procedures. An example of one potential use for a catheter is in PTCA procedures. In typical PTCA procedures, a guiding catheter is percutaneously introduced into the cardiovascular system of a patient through a vessel and advanced through therein until the distal end thereof is at a desired location in the vasculature. A guidewire and a dilatation catheter having a balloon on the distal end thereof are introduced through the guiding catheter with the guidewire sliding through the dilatation catheter. The guidewire is first advanced out of the guiding catheter into the patient's coronary vasculature and the dilatation catheter is advanced over the previously advanced guidewire until the dilatation balloon is properly positioned across the lesion. Once in position across the lesion, the flexible, expandable, preformed balloon is inflated to a predetermined size with a liquid at relatively high pressures, to radially compress the arthrosclerotic plaque of the lesion against the inside of the artery wall and thereby dilate the lumen of the artery. The balloon is then deflated to a small profile so that the dilatation catheter may be withdrawn from the patient's vasculature and blood flow resumed through the dilated artery.
In angioplasty procedures of the kind described above, there may be injury to or restenosis of the artery, which either necessitates another angioplasty procedure, a surgical by-pass operation, or some method of repairing or strengthening the area. To strengthen the area and help prevent restenosis, a physician can implant an intravascular prosthesis for maintaining vascular patency, commonly called a stent, inside the artery at the lesion. The stent is expanded to a larger diameter for placement in the vasculature, often by the balloon portion of the catheter. Stents delivered to a restricted coronary artery, expanded to a larger diameter by a balloon catheter, and left in place in the artery at the site of a dilated lesion are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,207 to Kreamer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,926 to Derbyshire, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference. Palmaz et al., 156 Radiology 73 (1985) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 describe introduction of a stent over a balloon catheter (incorporated herein by reference).
To assist in accurate placement of the catheter and stent underneath the lesion site it is useful to visually monitor the catheter as it advances through a vessel. Fluoroscopes or other similar X-ray emitting devices are used to view the catheter within the body as it is advanced. However, in order for the catheter to be visible when exposed to X-rays, the catheter or a portion of the catheter, must be radiopaque to X-rays. In previous catheter designs, radiopaque marker bands, stent retaining members, hubs, catheter tips, or other components have been attached to the catheter for this purpose.
In addition to utilizing radiopaque marker bands for observing the catheter as it is advanced through a body lumen, radiopaque materials may also be utilized in the formation of other potential catheter components such as hubs, bumpers, stops and others.
Marker bands are often crimped onto the inner tube of the catheter. It is important to have accurate placement when aligning the marker bands about the inner tube prior to crimping. This alignment process has previously been done by hand. However, depending on the experience of the operator, this process can be more time consuming and less precise than desired. In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide an automated component to the crimping mechanism which facilitates accurate placement of the marker bands at a more desirable rate of speed.
There yet remains a need for an automated component to the crimping mechanism which facilitates accurate placement of the marker bands at a more desirable rate of speed.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.